BW134: Searching for a Wish!
is the 35th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Ash, Iris and Cilan take a break on Big Island only to discover they have arrived on the one week once every 1000 years when Jirachi awakens and grants a wish. Gemma, a young girl who lives on the island, wants to ask Jirachi to bring prosperity back to the island, but Team Rocket has other plans. Episode Plot The heroes continue on and find themselves near a crater in a desert. After noticing the odd shapes of rocks, the heroes set up a camp. During the night, Cilan, Pikachu and Axew are woken up by a light from the rocks; a stone floats in air and transforms into a Pokémon. Axew and Pikachu play with this Pokémon, Jirachi, who hesitates a bit, but manages to befriend them. Cilan watches and Ash and Iris join him. Ash goes to see Jirachi up-close, but Jirachi becomes scared and flies off. During the morning, Ash wishes he could've befriended Jirachi. Iris believes Jirachi might've lent them a wish. Suddenly, a girl appears, hearing about Jirachi and starts looking for it. She starts climbing rocks, but falls and injures her knee. The heroes take the girl back home, where her mother heals her knee. The girl is Gemma, and her mother is Lotus, who thanks the heroes for bringing Gemma home. Gemma goes away, wanting to find Jirachi, but Lotus stops her, since the mountains are harsh to travel about. Lotus explains they want Jirachi to use the wish to restore the land with trees, water and grass. However, the land dried out by the harsh sun and soon many families left, leaving Gemma, Lotus and their father as the only ones about. Gemma finds it important to ask Jirachi for her wish. Cilan remembers Jirachi comes to the land only for seven days each 1000 years. The heroes decide to search for Jirachi and ask for the wish. Team Rocket overhears this and decide the twerps find Jirachi, then they will strike and ask for their wish. Gemma leads the heroes to the Shrine of the Lake, which, with Jirachi's wish, would create water. She also remembers there is a shrine on the mountain, which can activate if Jirachi is present. She shows the path to an oasis, where wild Pokémon gather. Cilan immediately pulls them, for he sees Jirachi there. Pikachu and Axew run to Jirachi, since they are its friends. They come and share some apples with Jirachi, who eats them. Gemma is too impatient and runs to talk to Jirachi. Jirachi is too scared, hits Gemma with Swift and disappears. Gemma apologizes, but the heroes are certain they will encounter Jirachi later on. They return to Gemma's house, seeing they have to be gentle and earn Jirachi's trust to gain the wish. Day by day, the heroes go with Gemma to find Jirachi, but have no results. During the sixth day, Ash thinks Jirachi moved on, but Gemma is certain Jirachi wouldn't go away from the mountain. Gemma runs and shouts out for Jirachi, who is looking at her. Lotus sees Gemma is exhausted and asleep. Lotus wishes Gemma's wish could become true, but in the meantime, she goes to look after the Revival Herbs, since they have their skills to use to survive here, which Gemma knows as well. The heroes wonder why Gemma is searching for Jirachi so much. Lotus replies she wants to see her father, Carlton, who is investigating the source of water, which should re-vitalize the land. The heroes see Gemma is missing her father too much and intend to find Jirachi tomorrow, since it is the last day. The next day, the heroes search for Jirachi, as they won't give up until the end. They soon find Jirachi, who flies to them. Gemma calms down and approaches Jirachi. She asks for the wish to make the land filled with grass, trees, life and water, like it used to be. She kneels and begs Jirachi, who decides to grant her this wish. However, Jirachi is captured by Team Rocket. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Axew Dragon Rage, but Jessie sends Frillish to use Shadow Ball and James sends Amoonguss for Hidden Power, countering the attacks. Amoonguss uses Stun Spore, paralyzing Pikachu and Axew. Team Rocket flies off in the balloon, but Gemma jumps to get Jirachi back. Frillish goes to use Shadow Ball, but Jirachi uses Psychic, breaking out of the cage and stopping the attack. Meowth goes to attack Jirachi, but Jirachi uses Swift, hitting the balloon and descending it. Gemma is lowered down by Jirachi's Psychic and thanks it. Team Rocket stands and attacks, but Jirachi uses Healing Wish, removing paralysis from Pikachu and Axew. Jirachi is exhausted and falls down, but Gemma gets it. Pikachu and Axew, after being healed, punish Team Rocket with Electro Ball and Dragon Rage to finish Frillish and Amoonguss for good. Gemma begs Jirachi to open its eyes, but Cilan tells it used all its energy to heal Pikachu and Axew. Suddenly, Gemma's father, Carlton, appears, telling they need to go on the other side of the mountain. The night appears, as everyone stands at the shrine. Gemma places Jirachi at the shrine, wanting Jirachi to heal itself, for Carlton believes the land and the water may heal Jirachi. The shrine pulses, as Jirachi stands up, healed and fulfills Gemma's wish; the water starts appearing everywhere. Jirachi flies off and thanks Gemma, then seals itself into a crystal and dives into the lake. The heroes see Jirachi will appear again in 1000 years. Lotus arrives and sees the wishes came true. Ash and Gemma wish Jirachi to sleep well in the lake. Debuts Character *Gemma *Lotus *Carlton Move Healing Wish Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Jirachi *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Hydreigon *A Small Thing is used as an insert song. *This episode marks the first time music from a movie prior to Arceus and the Jewel of Life is used in the Best Wishes series. Mistakes *The intro for the N arc was used. *When Team Rocket is shown tired and slightly injured, Meowth's tail is fully colored brown, while half of it should be cream-colored. Gallery Cilan wakes up BW134 2.jpg A stone floats in the sky BW134 3.jpg A Jirachi appears BW134 4.jpg Pikachu and Axew amuse Jirachi, befriending it BW134 5.jpg A girl appears, wanting Jirachi to come to her BW134 6.jpg Lotus tells the land was filled with life BW134 7.jpg The land was struck with drought BW134 8.jpg Jirachi is too scared, using Swift and fleeing BW134 9.jpg Gemma begs Jirachi to fulfill her wishes BW134 10.jpg The Team Rocket Trio captures Jirachi BW134 11.jpg Amoonguss puts Pikachu and Axew to sleep with Stun Spore BW134 12.jpg Jirachi uses Psychic to break out BW134 13.jpg Jirachi's Healing Wish BW134 14.jpg Gemma places Jirachi to the shrine, healing it BW134 15.jpg Jirachi glows and fulfills Gemma's wishes BW134 16.jpg The shrine starts pulsing }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yo Miura Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears